Detective Reporters Find Snoop Doggy Dog Dead NOT CLICKBAIT
by Ducus
Summary: Snoop Doggy Dog was found dead by some weebs INSIDE OF MINECRAFT STEVE'S BASEMENT! Minecraft Steve claims others were involved, but who?...
1. Snoop Doggy Dog DEAD NOT CLICKBAIT

**April 20, 4200-**

Snoop Doggy Dog, also known as Calvin Cordozar Broadus, Jr., was found dead. The murder scene is inside of Minecraft Steve's basement. Minecraft Steve has since been apprehended, but he claims that there were others involved. While Minecraft Steve's motives are unclear at this point in time, we have reason to believe Snoop Doggy Dog had cheated on him for the Roblox Guest and the Rust Lord from Fortnite. And so we begin our search for who else was involved and what were Minecraft Steve and co.'s true motives.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Finding the Killers NOT CLICKBAIT

**April 21, 4200** -

Suspected murderer of Snoop Doggy Dog, Minecraft Steve, is found being questioned by the Detective Reporters (who we do not currently know the names of).

"You said others were involved, who are these others?"

Minecraft Steve replies, "Some old rappers. They were murdered and wanted Snoop Doggy Dog to know how it felt. This was after we revived them."

The Detective Reporters discovered something: the others responsible were old-age rappers (the 1990s, probably), they had been murdered, and they were back for revenge on Snoop Doggy Dog.

The Detective Reporters headed back to the crime scene to examine it more. They found three major clues inside of the closet:

A Minecraft pickaxe covered in blood, most likely the murder weapon wielded by Minecraft Steve

Two soda cans, a two pack. Isn't there a rapper who was murdered with a name similar to two pack?

One BIG TOBLERONE. Jaden Smith is not a rapper and is still alive. The fact that the TOBLERONE is BIG is probably the giveaway. What rappers had "big" in their name and were murdered?

These clues are large steps in the right direction, but because The Detective Reporters are idiots, It still would be a long time before they discovered who was responsible for the murder of Snoop Doggy Dog.

END OF CHAPTER TWO

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Snoop Doggy Dog NOT CLICKBAIT

**April 22, 4200-**

The news of Snoop Doggy Dog's death has swept not just the nation, not even just the nation and Canada, but also the whole world. On April 20, Minecraft Steve, and two dead rappers, one big and notorious, the other having something to do with two sodas, a two pack brutally murdered Snoop Doggy Dog for cheating on Minecraft Steve with the Rust Lord from Fortnite and the Guest from Roblox.

Everything was going according to plan. Snoop Doggy Dogg, with two gs, not one, faked his death so he could go to his underwater lair deep in the Pacific Ocean to smoke weed for the rest of his days. In all of the chaos, Minecraft Steve, The Notorious B.I.G., and Tupac, three of Snoop Doggy Dogg's closest friends, got blamed for the murder of a stunt double, named Snoop Doggy Dog. The Notorious B.I.G. and Tupac have not been suspected yet, because the people in charge of investigating are bad at their jobs. Makes sense, seeing as they are Goku and Elsa. You clicked on this fanfiction to find a crossover between Dragon Ball Z/Sailor Moon and Frozen, so here you go. Also, Chibiusa from Sailor Moon is the president of the USA, because Chibi-USA is how her name is spelled.

This fanfiction is so incredibly bad. Will Goku and Elsa find the truth? Will Chibiusa need to get involved? Find out in the next not click-bait chapter of this fanfiction thing.


	4. Snoop Dogg Kills Everyone NOT CLICKBAIT

**April 23, 4200-**

Snoop Doggy Dogg was testing humanity, waiting to see if they would figure out if he was dead. He had smoked more weed in the 3 days that he was in his lair than he had during his entire 2229 years being alive. Now, because the weed had nowhere to go, being trapped in his air-tight living quarters, Snoop Doggy Dogg was finding it harder to breathe. He didn't have much time left. The world would never find him, and he accepted his fate. In all of the smoke, he saw the big red light with "EMERGENCY" written on it. He had to cut through the giant foam wall about 50 feet deep that he had set up so he wouldn't accidentally activate it, so he burned it by smoking weed directly into it. The button was pressed. Snoop Doggy Dogg released a new song, but it wasn't a song at all. It was a warning to humanity.

"It was not me who was killed in the attack on my life, it was my stunt double. I left an obvious hint, his name was Snoop Doggy Dog, with one g, whereas my name is Snoop Doggy Dogg, with two. I am not dead, but I am dying. My final act other than smoking more weed and publishing this is that I pressed a button, in which in one week, SEVEN days, an inter-dimensional portal will open up over Tokyo, causing the forces of anime, manga, music, comics, movies, TV shows, video games, and all other things pop culture related to come out of the sky and destroy humanity. Good luck winning. Marvel says Infinity War is the most ambitious crossover event in history? Yeah, good luck passing the destruction of the world in that title. At exactly 4:20 PM on April 30, 4200, the world will end. This is Snoop Doggy Dogg, signing out forever, and these are my last words: smoke weed every day."

Goku, Elsa, and everyone else were gathering in the White House, awaiting President Chibiusa's words.

"We will fight, and we will win, or we will die trying, knowing that we died with honor and shit." (I've never watched Sailor Moon, so sorry that her personality is going to be way off from the anime.)

TO BE CONTINUED IN A MORE AMBITIOUS CROSSOVER EVENT THAN INFINITY WAR

END OF CHAPTER 4.


	5. Epic Finale NOT CLICKBAIT

This is what you've been waiting for, a crossover event bigger than Infinity War. When Snoop Doggy Dogg announced the portal over Tokyo he opened, letting the beings of fiction into our world, many panicked. Our heroes trained for a week. Then, the portal appeared. Out came a single speaker and a man. The Take the L music from Fortnite started playing, with the man doing it as well. He played a cassette in a modern looking (somehow) cassette player. Every internet enabled speaker in the world got a message from Snoop Doggy Dogg himself. "I pranked you, I won't be unleashing any forces onto the world besides the man and the speaker, and one more thing. A mini black hole. Just give it awhile to get ready and I'll explain to you why. You don't deserve an honorable death, as you thought Snoop Doggy Dog with one g was me the whole time. But I am, however, merciful, so your deaths will be quick and painless. Alright, everyone say goodbye? Good." The world was sucked into the physics-defying mini black hole that destroyed the Earth and then disappeared. Everyone was dead. In Infinity War, it was half, but here, it was all.

THE END

Now don't bother me about following up with an alternate ending. Bye.


End file.
